Natasha
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |firstseen =Chapter 5: The Empire's Reach |class =Cleric |mirage = |voiceby = }} Natasha is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She is a cleric from the Grado Empire. Profile Natasha is forced to flee from Grado because her master, a very well-respected and loved priest (possibly Father McGregor), discovered the empire's plan to destroy the Sacred Stones and was killed for it. However, he managed to entrust Natasha with the secret while he was dying. She attempts to avoid being seen after her departure, but is discovered in the town of Serafew. After failing to convince Grado's soldiers that she is not a traitor, she immediately seeks Eirika's help in making the secret plan known to other countries. She also recruits Joshua, a myrmidon whom she encountered near the local arena, to Eirika's cause. Personality Natasha is a graceful, gentle, loyal, and serious person. According to Joshua, her ability to heal is not only limited to healing the body, but also the mind of soul of those who seek her help. In her A support conversations with Joshua and Seth. she is rather doubtful of making a decision on their proposals, but chooses to accept it anyway. She is very kindhearted and caring, as portrayed in her support conversations, in which she is dedicated to helping others in any possible way. After discovering the reason for Grado's sudden invasion of Renais, she is the first person to betray her country, despite the immense danger to her life. Despite this, she is very humble and quickly claims that she does not deserve praise whenever she receives it. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |60% |25% |40% |60% |15% |55% |} Promotion Gains Choice 1= D +40 }} |-|Choice 2= D }} Supports *Seth *Franz *Joshua *Knoll *Cormag Overall Overall, Natasha is an effective unit at the class she starts in and the classes she promotes to, making her a pretty typical Cleric. She has great Magic, Resistance, and Luck growths, along with an above-average Speed and a mediocre Skill growth. Unfortunately, she also reaps the downsides of being a stereotypical priest: low base HP, Defense, and Constitution, and bad growth in those stats. Even when promoted, sending her into combat against most physical enemies is a risky move, so try to stick her near the rear (where healers are most of the time anyway) if you are moving her in with your front-liners. Assuming you can keep good formation, she will be a decent combat unit (after promotion) due to her above-average Magic stat (only caps Magic in either promotion near the very end of her levels), and her combination of Spd+Skl+Lck+Light Magic. As a Bishop, she will gain the Slayer skill, which makes her attacks three times more effective against Monsters. In the main story's endgame and in Creature Campaign, this makes great use of her inherently high Magic growth, as you will be likely bringing her to Max level and letting that growth shine through. She becomes mounted if you choose Valkyrie for her promotion, allowing her movement after some actions (such as trading) in addition to being granted higher Con, but at the price of a lower inherent Light Magic rank and no special skills. She also will get higher Resistance and Skill caps as a Bishop, compared to higher Speed and Defense caps for Valkyrie. There is no truly "optimal" path for promotion, but in general, Bishop is better for combat while Valkyrie is better for utility and mobility. It is a rare day a player opts for leveling and using both Moulder and Natasha consistently throughout the game, so either one over the other is usually chosen for the standard Priest role. Moulder boasts greater durability and a higher starting Staff rank, which tends to make him preferable as a utility character. On the other hand, Natasha as a Bishop will outstrip Moulder in combat due to her better Magic. Quotes Death Quotes Chapter 7: Final Chapter: Endings ; Natasha, Sacred Healer (癒しの聖女 Iyashi no Seijo lit. Holy Woman of Healing) : "Once the war was over, Natasha returned to Grado to help rebuild the empire. She dedicated herself to easing the grief of those families that lost soldiers during the war." ; A Support with Joshua : "When Joshua returned to Jehanna, he took Natasha as his bride and claimed the throne as its rightful heir. Natasha was the perfect companion, and together, they carried the mighty desert nation to great glory." ; A Support with Seth : "Natasha returned to Renais with Seth, where the two were wed. The reconstruction of Renais kept them busy, but when all the work was done, they settled down to live their days in peace and happiness." Etymology Natasha (Наташа) is a feminine given name that originated as a diminutive of Natalya (Наталья), the Russian variant of Natalie, which comes from the Latin word natale, meaning "birth". Gallery B11-018HN.png|Natasha as a Bishop in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-019N.png|Natasha as a Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:natasha.png|Natasha's portrait. File:Natasha as a Cleric.JPG|Natasha's battle model as a Cleric. File:natasha_bishop_magic.gif|Natasha's battle model as a Bishop. File:natasha_valkyrie_magic.gif|Natasha performing a critical hit as a Valkyrie. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters